


K -As Knights Fall (ON HIATUS)

by DazzlingDullahan



Series: puzzles [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, OC, Romance, Violence, Worry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingDullahan/pseuds/DazzlingDullahan
Summary: Set In a AU. Mikoto Suoh survives and marries the blue king only for the blue king and Fushimi to be kidnapped by a colourless king. Mikoto sets.out to rescue his beloved no mater the cost.





	1. The First move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FudgeFace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgeFace/gifts).



> This is the first Au story i have written so go easy. I also need to fix the spacing i know

A K PROJECT STORY. – As Knights Fall  
This is an Alternative universe story so this means that several things are different Tatara Totsuka is alive. Mikoto is alive, Yata and Fushimi are with each other. Mikoto and Munakata are married.  
With the Blue king  
Fushimi bursts through the door looking like Captain we have a problem.  
‘Boss we have an issue’ Fushimi tells him  
‘We do or you do?’ Munakata asks gently  
‘We do’ Fushimi answers softly  
‘What kind of problem exactly?’ Munakata asks finally looking at Fushimi  
‘We got this in the mail’ Fushimi says looking pale  
‘Sit down’ Munakata tells him getting up to help Fushimi to a chair  
‘We got this challenge I suppose you could call it’ Fushimi says showing his boss the note  
‘That grammar is appalling but I see your point’ Munakata sighs  
‘Sir?’ Seri asks  
‘We have some business to attend’ Munakata tells her  
‘I will keep watch for you’ Seri sighs watching the captain and Fushimi leave  
AT THE DESTINATION  
‘It has to be a king’ Munakata tells Fushimi  
‘I know I won’t leave’ Fushimi reassures his king  
‘Thank you, I don’t want to upset Suoh by dying on him’ Munakata sighs pushing up his glasses  
‘I still find it odd you call him Suoh though your married’ Fushimi chuckles  
‘I am polite’ Munakata responds  
‘If your done we have business to attend’ A voice says  
He is tall around Munakata’s height. With long blond almost white hair. Two short grey streak are visible at the front. He has cold grey eyes. A sinister smile and is wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a white long sleeved jumper. A knife is strapped to his hip. Next to him is a young woman with blazing green eyes. Long white blond hair also. Wearing a blue scarf over her mouth wearing a blue and grey hooded top with a blue skirt a long sword is strapped to her back.  
‘My name is Akira Nakida the colourless king and my second Kala who is a strain’ Akira answers  
Munakata draws his sword as does Fushimi. Kala rushes them both her king a few steps behind. Kala vanishes then appears behind Fushimi.  
‘Fushimi look out’ Munakata yells  
As he turns the colourless king slides a knife between his ribs. The blue king collapses. As he does Kala smacks the hilt of her sword into Fushmi’s head.  
The whole thing has only take a few moments.  
When they have been kidnapped  
‘Ow my head Boss?’ Fushimi half asks half groans  
No response Fushimi sits up wincing then notices the crumpled heap that must be his Captain. Fushimi scoots across to the floor until he is next to Munakata who has his eyes closed, barely breathing.  
Only the rise and fall of his chest are proof he is actually alive still.  
‘Captain?’ Fushimi asks again then he places a hand on Munakata  
His eyes flash with worry as he feels how warm and sticky the Captains side is. He pulls away his hand then notices it is stained red with the blood of his king.  
‘Fushimi-Kun?’ Munakata mumbles  
‘It’s me’ Fushimi answers pulling off his coat and pressing it against his king’s side  
‘What are you doing?’ Munakata asks  
‘stopping you from bleeding to death I am not sure Mikoto-san would want that’ Fushimi answers carefully  
‘Are you hurt?’ Munakata mumbles dragging himself into a sitting position  
‘Nope but you are badly injured’ Fushimi answers  
‘Oh your awake’ A voice purrs  
‘Who are you again?’ Fushimi asks  
‘I am Kala that’s all you need to know’ Kala answers  
She throws a box at Fushimi who just about catches it.  
‘I Will bring food shortly’ Kala tells them then walks off  
‘First aid kit’ Fushimi says looking at the box  
Munakata is already trying to and failing to remove his shirt.  
‘Fushimi two thing’s one I may need you help and two this is an order I want you to call me Munakata’ Munakata tells him  
‘Of course’ Fushimi answers assisting his king  
‘Oh worse than I thought’ Munakata hisses through the pain  
Fushimi presses a large square of gauze over the king’s side then wraps a bandage around his side several times. When he has finished the blue king slumps against the wall, eyes closed. His face twisted in agony.  
Fushimi throws his coat over his king then falls into a fitful sleep himself.  
WITH THE OTHERS AT THE CRIME SECENE.  
‘Where are they?’ Mikoto asks looking around  
‘Captain’ Seri breathes as she notices the amount of blood  
‘Saruhkio’ Yata squeaks  
‘Someone took them’ Mikoto manages  
‘We will get them back’ Kusanagi says softly  
‘Someone, some asshole kidnapped my husband and all you can think to say is we will get them back?’ Mikoto asks before going to punch the wall  
Yata catches his bosses hand. Mikoto then crumples something only this situation could make him do. He and the blue king had to battle to be able to get married, so losing him is breaking the red king apart.  
‘Boss I know; I feel the same way they have Saruhkio as well’ Yata tells him holding his boss up  
‘Resi’ Mikoto is all he says  
Kusanagi kneels next to the pair then wraps his arms around them both. Seri takes a step back knowing that she shouldn’t intruded.  
‘Seri I know how upset you must be as well’ Mikoto says finally  
‘I want to help’ Seri answers her response firm and determined  
Mikoto smiles then with the help of Yata and Kusanagi is back on his feet.  
‘I think we need to call Wissman as well’ Mikoto tells her  
Seri nods PDA already out calling the silver king.  
‘Smart no wonder you like her Kusanagi’ Mikoto sighs softly  
Seri nods that the plan is ago then the other three follow her to meet the silver and gold kings.  
BACK WITH MUNAKATA AND FUSHIMI  
‘Munakata?’ Fushimi asks noticing a pool of fresh blood  
‘Suoh?’ Munakata mumbles clearly having a nightmare  
‘Captain wake up’ Fushimi says shaking him slightly  
‘Fushimi-Kun?’ Munakata asks  
‘It’s me you’re still bleeding, I’m worried about that’ Fushimi admits  
‘Well he won’t be if you let us help we don’t want to kill you’ Akira the colourless king muses  
Fushimi backs off a few paces then looks at his king.  
Munakata nods weakly then they walk in to the cage.  
THE HOMRA BAR  
‘Wissman thank you’ Mikoto says to him  
‘Thank Roren not me she loves Fushimi almost as much as Yata’ Wissman answers  
If you’re wondering who Roren is then let’s explain. The gold king passed his powers onto a child he raised a young woman know named Roren Barentain. She is short around 5ft5. Long gold hair tied in a long plat. Her gold eyes seem to always reflect the light. Her normally smiling face is creased with worry and pain. She wears a simple white cloak over a white and gold dress. A katana is balanced across her knees. Kuroh, the sliver kings second, looks at her then he drapes an arm across her shoulders.  
‘Hay guys’ Barentain winces moving oddly  
‘What happened to her?’ Seri asks  
‘Oh I took a tumble last night I will be fine, think it might have been a strain it wasn’t neko she was with Adolf’ Barentain answers pained  
‘Do you need any more pain killers’ Kuroh asks worried  
‘No I am fine I told you it’s my fault I tripped chasing after the damn thing’ Barentain answers  
‘How many more kings are we due to lose?’ Yata wonders out loud  
‘Yata’ Kusanagi exclaims  
‘Sorry’ Yata sighs  
‘Back on track any clues?’ Wissman asks  
Mikoto shrugs looking weary. Seri has the looks like yes we do.  
‘Um this note Captain said It had awful grammar’ Seri says  
‘Neko write something for me’ Wissman tells her  
Neko mews then scribbles something down on a scrap of paper for him.  
‘Roren your right it’s a strain they don’t tend to write very well’ Wissman tells the gold king  
They all look like that’s part of the mystery solved but what’s the rest of the puzzle.  
BACK WITH THE BLUE KING AND FUSHIMI  
‘You stab him and kidnap us but don’t want to kill us?’ Fushimi asks  
‘No we don’t, we want to have some fun with you’ Akira chuckles  
‘Help him’ Fushimi answers stepping in front of the king to protect him  
‘Let me in then’ Kala answers  
Fushimi kneels down next to his king then sits next to him.  
‘He will live you just haven’t bandaged his side tight enough’ Kala snaps neatly tying of the bandage  
Munakata says nothing just hisses in pain. Kala stands takes a tray off of her boss then places it on the floor.  
‘What do you want?’ Munakata manages  
‘We want to figure out what makes the slates and us tick but to do that we needed another king, we wanted the gold king but we didn’t manage to get her so you two will have to do’ Akira answers smiling  
Then he turns and walks away followed by Kala. The blue king looks worried which is something Fushimi has barely seen before.  
‘Eat’ Fushimi tells his king  
Munakata shakes his head then pushes the tray towards Fushimi.  
‘Boss you have to eat I will feed you if I have to’ Fushimi says  
Munakata smiles then with a shaking hand picks up one bowls of noodle soup then drains it. Once he has placed down the bowl Fushimi takes his and eats it.  
‘Thank you Fushimi-Kun’ Munakata tells him  
‘You’re welcome. You have something to live for in fact we both do, you have Mikoto-san and I have Misaki’ Fushimi tells him  
Munakata smiles then lays down. Fushimi hears soft snores then throws his coat of his captain then lays next to him to keep him alive.  
THE HOMRA BAR  
‘You’re not going anywhere until you take another pain killer’ Kuroh tells the gold king  
The gold king glairs at her beloved Kuroh but takes one any way to appease him. He gives her a gentle kiss then helps her to her feet.  
‘Kuroh please do not kiss me in front of your king’ Barentain says to him  
‘I’m sorry it’s not my fault you’re the only woman I will ever love’ Kuroh answers  
‘See that’s why we need to save our loved ones’ Mikoto suggests  
‘I know I have an idea’ Wissman says  
‘we send them a message?’ Barentain asks  
‘We do’ wissman answers  
‘Why does the gold king suddenly seem a whole lot less innocent?’ Seri asks  
‘You have met me right’ Barentain asks a bottle explodes  
‘Not again’ Kusanagi sighs  
‘No you can’t blow them up’ Kuroh tells her  
‘Oh fine’ Barentain mutters  
‘We kill a king well not actually kill a king but main one badly enough that the others will know, who’s offering to be stabbed’ Mikoto asks  
‘I know I’m immortal but still guys’ wissman says  
‘I will’ Barentain answers  
‘But…’ Mikoto starts  
‘No but’s Mikoto he and you would do the same for me’ Barentain counters  
‘I never said I wouldn’t do it’ Wissman interjects  
‘Take the meaning out of it why don’t you’ Barentain sighs  
‘We can’t do anything until tomorrow any way so let’s leave it for now’ Seri suggests softly  
They nod not wanting to leave it longer than they have to. The gold king then explodes another bottle. Kusanagi sighs and looks as if to say why.  
The gold king lays a 3000yen note on the bar looking as apologetic as her lies can take her.  
‘You are strange you don’t need to pay for the bottles your worried’ Kusanagi tells her  
‘Take it’ The gold king answers  
Kusanagi sighs but takes it you don’t argue with the gold king especially when she’s in her ragey mood she could and would blow them up if they pushed too far  
The gold king walks out of the bar. Kuroh sighs then looks at his king. Wissman nods then Kuroh hurries after the gold king. The other then leave one by one.  
FUSHIMI AND MUNAKATA  
Munakata might be dead Fushimi thinks looking at his boss.  
‘Boss’ Fushimi asks


	2. Pawns in the grand game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the kings and company realise they are all just pawns in the colourless kings twisted game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy there will be a twist in the tale soon if you have any ideas for the story please comment or PM me

Chapter two – Pawns in the grand game   
STILL WITH FUSHIMI AND MUNAKATA   
‘Sleep they will come for us’ Munakata mumbles   
Fushimi sighs then lays back down watching his king.  
KUROH AND THE GOLD KING  
‘Stupid’ Barentain yells blowing up a bin   
‘Who?’ Kuroh asks   
‘ME’ Barentain snaps gold aura curling around her   
‘No you’re not’ Kuroh says wrapping an arm around her then picking her up   
No one else would have even gotten close. The gold king mutters curses then falls asleep in his arms, Kuroh smiles then carries her home where she will be safe.  
THE NEXT DAY – THE GOLD KING AND KUROH  
‘Kuroh?’ Barentain mumbles   
‘are you alright?’ Kuroh asks   
‘No’ Barentain says retching   
Kuroh grabs the bin just in time as she throws up into the bin barely able to sit up.  
‘Carry me to the bar I will be fine’ Barentain manages before throwing up again  
‘No’ Kuroh answers firmly   
‘Take me’ Barentain demands like a diva   
‘Fine then’ Kuroh answers wrapping a blanket around her then goes to empty the bin  
The gold king winces then when he returns Kuroh picks her up gently then carries her all the way to the bar.  
FUSHIMI AND MUNAKATA   
‘Morning’ Kala sing songs  
‘Oh you again’ Fushimi sighs   
‘Hum me the fun starts today’ Kala grins manically   
Then she pushes in a tray of food, Fushimi takes it pushing it towards the blue king who looks like really.  
‘Eat up I will be back soon’ Kala sing songs   
‘Eat’ Fushimi tells the blue king once more   
‘I will just give me a moment I was stabbed’ Munakta grumbles   
Fushimi checks the blue kings side the bleeding seems to have stopped then he notices a sewing kit.  
‘as much as I like you, boss I can’t do it’ Fushimi says as it slowly sinks in  
‘Fushimi-Kun I trust you better do it before we eat’ Munakata tells him   
Fushimi sighs then pushes up his glasses then threads the needle. Munakata nods then Fushimi pushes the needle into Munakta’s side causing the blue king to scream in agony. Fushimi keeps going until the cut is as stitched as it’s going to get.  
‘Sorry boss’ Fushimi says taking in how pale the blue king actually is  
‘Thank you’ Munakata says through gritted teeth.  
Fushimi hands him a bowl of rice which he takes with shaking hands, Fushimi reckons while his head might hurt the kings side has got to be a good deal worse than that.  
The two then eat in silence wondering what on earth is in store for them.  
THE HOMRA BAR  
‘Kuroh why are you so late?’ Wissman enquires then notices the bundle in his arms   
‘Oh are you alright?’ Mikoto asks the gold king   
‘Just fine Kuroh don’t put me down’ Barentain asks not her normal self   
‘She’s sick but she wants to help’ Kuroh explains taking a seat   
‘Give her here’ Tatara says appearing   
Kuroh sighs then hands her over watching carefully. Then the gold king mutters something they thought they would never here.  
‘Kuroh I love you’ Barentain murmurs   
Kuroh looks stunned as she says that then replies softly,   
‘I Love you to’   
‘Told you they, where dating’ Tatara says carrying the gold king upstairs   
‘No don’t say that word’ Kuroh says but it’s too late   
‘I thought you were just good friends?’ Wissman asks laughing   
Kuroh splutters and turns bright red. Mikoto sighs thinking of when he and Resi where like that.  
‘What’s the plan of action?’ Mikoto asks softy  
‘We figure out who took them and why’ Seri answer  
The other nod in agreement looking like we will find them.  
Mountain hawk-eagle- Gōruden   
THE COULOURLESS KING AND KALA.  
‘What know?’ Kala asks   
‘I think let’s see how loyal Fushimi is to the king by seeing if he will take the torture to save his king’ Akira   
‘He most likely will’ Kala grins manically   
‘Go get them’ Akira tells her   
Kala nods then bounds off a few moments she returns. Munakata, Akira notices is leaning heavily on Fushimi. Fushimi just glairs at him looking like I will kill you.  
‘Oh so glad you could join us’ Akira grins  
‘What do you want?’ Munakata asks even know his voice calm and even   
‘Oh to have fun you don’t remember me do you?’ Akira asks back before turning to face the king  
‘Oh no it couldn’t be’ Munakata says in shock   
‘Yes Resi it’s me’ Akira answers  
The blue king is frozen to the spot looking like let me be wrong.


	3. chapter three-Chapter three- The Rook comes to roost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the secret is out. Kuroh stops the gold kings escape by doing something very unexpected. Then Mikoto figures out what and who has happened to his beloved Resi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE I REFER TO NAOTO AS HIS NAME AS HE IS THE GOLD KINGS WARD AND THERFORE IMPORTANT.  
> STILL WITH THE COULOURLESS KING

Fushimi just looks really confused as he looks back and forwards between the two.  
‘You know him?’ Fushimi asks   
‘I thought we thought you were gone you left, you disappeared’ Munakata says ignoring Fushimi  
‘Well I came back then became a king THEN thought hay why not figure out how our powers work plus I wanted a bit of revenge so I kidnapped you to sort of experiment on your third in command was a bonus’ Akira answers   
‘Oh right’ Fushimi mutters   
‘sorry I got you involved’ Munakata tells him  
Fushimi shrugs then turns to the other king.  
‘Me not him I might not be a king but I have two colourless red and blue’ Fushimi answers  
‘Then what do you want in exchange’ Akira asks   
‘To let the captain rest you won’t let him go’ Fushimi says   
‘Nope he is the one I want but since you offered’ Akira says punching him in the gut out of nowhere  
Kala slings him over her shoulder then Akira drags the blue king along to where the blue king has no idea.  
BACK AT THE HOMRA BAR  
‘Ow’ Tatara screams   
‘Oh no’ Mikoto says   
‘Kuroh she um got away’ Tatara says coming down the stairs a massive bruise appearing already on his jaw   
‘How she’s sick?’ Kuroh asks   
‘Naoto’ Tatara answers   
‘The rabbit guard?’ Mikoto asks   
‘The same you know how loyal he is’ Kuroh answers  
‘Kuroh you got after them we will find Munakata and Fushimi’ Wissman tells him  
‘I will do my best’ Kuroh answers before leaving   
‘You stay here we have things to take care of’ Mikoto tells Tatara   
He nods then the rest of them including Kusagni leaving Tatara as back up.  
He sighs then turns to his work while they go to there’s after all he wants to find the blue king just as much he saved Tatara’s life after all.  
THE GOLD KING AND THE RABBIT GUARD (NAOTO)  
‘Are you sure you’re alright my king?’ Naoto asks pushing up his mask  
‘No I am not alright but I was causing more trouble than I am worth as a king’ Barentain answers  
Then a familiar figure runs towards them damn Kuroh is fast or she’s slow because she is sick.  
‘Go’ Naoto tells her   
‘No’ Barentain answers   
‘ROREN’ The black dog bellows   
‘I left for a reason’ Barentain sighs rolling her eyes  
Naoto steps aside, the gold king looks like you traitor.  
‘I will not let you go. It’s not how I planned this but if it stops you then fine’ Kuroh sighs  
The gold king stops looks at Kuroh then nods. Kuroh gets on one knee then takes out a box then asks   
‘Roren Barentain will you marry me’   
She looks sort of stunned then looks at Naoto who looks like don’t asks me I’m not the one he loves.  
‘Yes I will’ Barentain answers  
‘Good lord Kuroh what are you doing?’ Wissman asks   
‘Wissman stop interrupting the moment’ Mikoto warns   
Barentain sighs then takes the ring Kuroh offers her then slips it on her finger.   
‘Sorry to interrupt my lady but I have intel’ A rabbit guard says popping up  
‘Another one?’ Yata says   
‘I have a lot of them’ Barentain answers as Kuroh gets to his feet   
‘Hence rabbits’ Kuroh says   
‘Yes my lady old where house thought I had been abandoned signs of movement’ The rabbit guard answers  
‘Your hurt’ Barentain says worried  
‘Got away wasn’t seen they clipped me’ The rabbit guard answers  
‘Oh I’m sorry Kiyoshi’ Barentain tells him  
Kuroh smiles as she addresses him by his name he and Naoto are the two she trusts the most.  
‘I can take him take care of him’ Naoto says   
‘Alright come back when he’s settled’ Barentain answers  
He nods then vanishes.


End file.
